


A Million Little Moments

by literati42



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, billy needs a hug, chosen family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18641092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literati42/pseuds/literati42
Summary: Becoming part of a found family doesn't happen all at once. It takes time, effort, healing. It happens in a million little ways and a million little moments. These are the million little moments as Billy becomes a part of their home.





	A Million Little Moments

**Author's Note:**

> I'm obsessed with this movie and I could not help but write something about it. This story is a series of moments as Billy heals from his past trauma and becomes a part of the Vasquez family.  
> I am taking requests if someone has an idea for a moment they want to see!
> 
> Also, come follow me on twitter @themythofpsyche for more fangirling out

Sometimes Rosa thought of Billy as a Russian Doll of past trauma. Every time she thought she had found the core, there was another layer deeper. Victor insisted that Billy was much more of a mind sweep game of trauma. They could believe they were carefully navigating his past only to make the smallest misstep and everything blow up.  
Of course, Rosa realized, both metaphors could be true at once.  
The truth was, Billy had so many years of building up defenses and hiding pain with no one to truly care for him. He could be secretive and defensive, he could be kind and warm. He surprised them with authentic moments of connection one day only to be certain they were going to abandon him the next.  
“All we can do is love him, and make sure he knows he is safe and welcome here no matter what he says or does,” Victor said. “All we can do is be his stability even if he can’t find any in himself.”  
Rosa kissed her husband. “How did you get so wise?”  
“I had you to help me get there,” he replied.  
“I just,” she sighed, leaning against him, “Worry. What if it’s never enough?”  
“We can’t think like that,” Victor said. “All we can do is get through one day at a time, celebrating all the small victories.”  
Rosa nodded, because in the end, when it came to Billy there were a million little moments that revealed his pain, but there were also a million little moments of break through where the love got to him. There were the small smiles too, and each felt worthy of celebrating.


End file.
